gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGM-79KC GM Intercept Custom
|image=MSVRRGM-79KC-1.jpg;Front rgm-79kc-back.jpg;Rear Rgm-79kc-assault.jpg;Front (Fellow Booster) rgm-79kc-assault-back.jpg;Rear (Fellow Booster) |transformable=No |production=Limited Production |specialized=Interception |type=Suit |OfficialName=GM Intercept Custom ジム・インターセプトカスタム |designation=RGM-79KC |archetype=RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom~V |first=0079 |era=Universal Century |mechdesigner=Kunio Okawara |series=MSV-R, MSV-R: The Return of Johnny Ridden, Mobile Suit Gundam MSV-R Legend of the Universal Century Heroes: Rainbow's Shin Matsunaga |manufacturer=Earth Federation Forces |operator=Earth Federation Forces |pilot=Hope Galloway, Magyar, Herbert, Jill Brocken Hoover;Wayline |headheight=18.0 |emptyweight=43.1 |armor=Titanium Alloy;Titanium Alloy |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |paccommodation=Pilot only~in standard cockpit in torso |armaments=Beam Saber 2 x 60mm Vulcan Gun |OptionalEquip=BR-M-79C-1 Beam Spray Gun |optionalHandheldArmaments=Balzak Type 380mm Rocket Bazooka |SpecEquip=Fellow Booster -2 x 6-tube Missile Launcher }}The RGM-79KC GM Intercept Custom is a variant of the RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom. It first appeared as a part of the MSV-R line and Legend of the Universal Century Heroes: MSV-R. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GM Intercept Custom is a late production version of the GM Sniper Custom. Its change in appearance is to cut down on cost, for ease of production, and to facilitate the use of the "Fellow Booster" - a space-use assault booster unit that improves the suit's mobility, operational range and firepower. As its name implies, the GM Intercept Custom is meant to intercept enemy units, playing a role in protecting the fleet. The basic performance of the GM Intercept Custom is the same as that of the GM Sniper Custom's, so it has no problem continue fighting even if the Fellow Booster is somehow rendered inoperable. The main weaponry of the GM Intercept Custom includes a beam saber, a beam spray gun, two 60mm vulcan guns and two 6-tube missile launchers on the Fellow Booster. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :As with most other EFF mobile suits, the GM Intercept Custom has a beam saber for close combat. The beam saber is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor and uses Minovsky particles held in place by an I-Field to form an effective cutting surface that can slice through any material without anti-beam coating. Hand carried when in use, the beam saber is stored on the suit's rear waist armor when not in use. ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A standard armament of the mobile suits descended from the Earth Federation Forces's RX series is a pair of head mounted 60mm vulcan guns. These shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*BR-M-79C-1 Beam Spray Gun :The same weapon as used by the RGM-79 GM, it is essentially the Gundam's beam rifle in a smaller, weaker form. It fires a less powerful but more scattered shot, thus it is less effective at long range, but is better at close range due to a more spread out shot, similar to a shotgun effect. While the beam spray gun is less powerful than the beam rifle, it has been shown to be able to penetrate the armor of a Rick Dom - one of the most heavily armored mobile suits of the One Year War. ;*6-tube Missile Launcher :A pair of missile launches are mounted on each side of the Fellow Booster. ;*Balzak Type 380mm Rocket Bazooka :An optional MS-use Bazooka developed for the GM Series. Besides having enhanced accuracy due to the sensor mounted on top of the weapon, it is also lightweight, easy to use and has high shooting performance. Special Equipment & Features ;*Fellow Booster :Following the successful development of the RGM-79 GM, the Earth Federation began working on armament unit that could enhance the mobile suit's operational range and firepower. Although there existed the G-Armor that served similar role for the RX-78 Gundam, due to cost and production issues, the Earth Federation decided on developing new armament units. The space-use Fellow Booster was developed after the development of the atmospheric use Lightliner and Corvette Booster. The Fellow Booster is armed with a pair fo missile launchers and used the same frame as the Corvette Booster, thus it could be produced on the same production line. Thanks to its excellent performance, an additional 45 units were ordered during the post-war period. History The RGM-79KC GM Intercept Custom is assigned to SCV-71 White Base Jr.. It first appeared in the One Year War battling a squad of Zaku IIs and Doms. Ten GM Intercept Custom units were produced late in the war. Gallery GMKC1.jpg|Custom 1/100 scale RGM-79KC GM Intercept Custom GMKC2.jpg GMKC3.jpg GMKC4.jpg RGM-79KC.jpg rgm79kc.jpg|Poster Ms-gm interceptCustom.jpg|Profile in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation RGM-79KC GM Intercept Custom BO2.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 References MSV-R - RGM-79KC - GM Interceptor Custom.jpg External links *RGM-79KC GM Intercept Custom on MAHQ.net